


third time's a charm...

by westallenkiss



Series: tarlos ikea adventures. [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tarlos - Freeform, sorry these two just really love ikea, they don't get caught either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: TK decides he wants to go to IKEA again..."Really TK, what if we get caught this time?" Carlos raised an eyebrow even if he truly didn't care at all anymore, what was the worst that could happen? They get kicked out. They couldn't get arrested, could they?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: tarlos ikea adventures. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	third time's a charm...

**Author's Note:**

> i promised a 3rd installment of the IKEA smut so here it is, no hate, all love okay? this is for my girls who really have enjoyed this and encouraged me to write it. i currently have 102.4 fever and i just decided it was time to write this. i hope it meets your smutty needs.**
> 
> also in reference to something my friend saying "this must be the emptiest ikea in existence and i love it" so _let's pretend ikea isn't as crowded as it normally is just for the sake of them not getting caught, and I'll leave the ending up to interpretation. ;)_

After a day at the Farmer's Market, TK decided that wasn't the last stop of the day. They both ended their shifts early and the night was still young. "We could either eat something, or skip it..." TK pulled up in front of the infamous IKEA. 

"I'm not all too hungry, that ice cream we shared was amazing, then we skipped to dessert behind the bushes and you tasted even more amazing," Carlos smirked as he realized just where TK parked.

"Yeah, that blow job came out of nowhere, did the ice cream remind you of how good I tasted?" TK shrugged in thought with a evil smirk noticing Carlos noticing where he parked.

"Mhm, that was exactly it, although lately I just can't get enough of you, but we are NOT going to have sex in ikea again tonight," Carlos said but he knew TK wasn't going to take NOT for answer and tugged him out the car - not really he went willing as TK was taking his hand and dragging him to the model bathrooms, finding his favorite one and giving Carlos a wink, "Look at this amazing tub, okay, it's perfect, just absolutely perfect." He reached down to run his hands down it.

"We can just buy the tub and bring it home if you like it so much," Carlos teased.

"But why not try it before we buy it?" TK winked urging Carlos to stop being such a tease. "You know want to." TK was already dropping his pants, like he really had no care in the world if anyone saw.

"Really TK, what if we get caught this time?" Carlos raised an eyebrow even if he truly didn't care at all anymore, what was the worst that could happen? They get kicked out. They couldn't get arrested, could they? 

"You can just bust out your badge and say, I'm a cop, it's all good..." TK really didn't know if that would work, would he lose his job over this?

Carlos snorted, "I will not embarrass myself over that but even worse what if it's someone from my squad..." Now he was running the mood.

"Oh please, it won't be that serious," TK nodded firmly and tackled him into the model bathroom set up's tub. "Oh this is spacious," He growled into the kiss, grinding himself against Carlos.

Carlos whimpered, biting down hard on TK's bottom, "Fuck, TK." He moaned lifting his hips up to grind back, digging his fingernails into TK's sides.

"I know, Papi, I know." TK purred, pulling the shower curtain closed so really no one would see them now unless they got super loud. And TK was known for it soon as Carlos was buried deep inside of him. He was already licking his lips in thought as he began wet kisses down Carlos' body until he was pulling his pants off with force and nestling himself right in between his legs. "This tub really is fucking amazing," TK took a hold of his cock and started to stroke him, "So big," He purred looking directly into Carlos' eyes as he continued to stroke him.

"Now are you talking about the tub being huge or my cock?" Carlos inquired rolling his head back in pleasure as TK was starting to pick up the pace with his precum mixing with his writhing.

TK snorted, "I don't know," He cleared his throat and spit into his hand to give Carlos more friction against his length as he kept up his pace stroking him forcefully.

"Ty, oh my god that was so hot," Carlos wept as he lifted up his hips into TK's hand, needing him to keep going like that.

"Yeah? Well, your cock is amazing, my favorite, especially when it's inside of me," TK crooned licking his lips as he watched Carlos just lose control at just him jerking him off. "Looks like you really like this idea, babe, you gonna be okay?" TK raised an eyebrow spitting again into his hand to have just enough of it to be fucked, knowing any minute Carlos was going to throw him at the opposite end of the tub and move inside of him.

"Oh, I'll be fine," Carlos growled, doing it, just like TK needed but before he could open himself up to him, Carlos had other plans in mind. He patted his side before turning him over and getting him to get on fours, "Let's just say I've wanted to this for a very long time," Carlos informed him as he put a hand on his shoulder and other on his slicked up cock from TK's spit and precum and glided himself inside of him. 

TK cried out in pleasure not even having a chance to say that he was okay with but, _oh he was so okay with it_. He'd never been in this kind of position before - the two of them always trying new things in the bedroom and switching things up but this way just never happened. "...holy fuck, papi, oh, I...oh my...fuck, _fuck me_." He cursed not all being quiet. "Shit, oh shit." He bit his lip as Carlos was obeying him, swirling himself in and out TK holding on to his hips as TK could only push back on his own wanting to feel every single inch of Carlos inside of him like this. 

"Shh," Carlos murmured reaching his hand over TK's mouth to silence him as a string of incoherent curses and pleas escaping his lips directly into his palm. Carlos smirked, knowing his lover's verbal incontinence and silencing him would do the trick as he claimed his body; fancifully carving their bodies into the tub with their movements. Carlos' rhythm got so hard and deep inside of him as TK was completely undone into him in this position. Together without knowing they made a mental note to do it more often if they buy this tub. TK arched his body into each slam of Carlos moving inside of him loving how fucking perfect it felt to have this kind of passion between them every single time.

TK moaned into his hand and bit him to get him to pull away finally. Carlos whined and as TK drew back for breath he heard his own name escape the impassioned boy’s lips as he stood up for a moment to try and kiss him but got just his jaw not able to bend like he wanted to. "Ty, fuck, I'm gonna..." Carlos was now reaching for TK's cock that was getting no attention to finally getting the attention that he needed and a few more strings of curses escaped his lips, "Fuck, TK you really want to get us caught don't you!"

Knowing his control wasn’t going to last much longer, Carlos' fingers roughly circled it only having time to pump it once before TK’s hands clenched at the edge of the tub for a grip of anything, something as he cried out in ecstasy as his hot essence shot out all over the tub that wasn't theirs, and Carlos’s hand and he matched his cries as TK's muscles convulsed around him allowing one last thrust up into that lithe body before also bringing himself to release as the shower curtain fell around them covering them as if someone was on their side protecting them from getting caught.

Carlos lay atop TK's back, both panting and waiting patiently for their heart rates to return to normal. Carlos was the first to open his eyes and kiss his lover tenderly, glancing around at the aftermath, and there was still no one even looking their way, he took a breath, there was just one small problem. “TK…” he whispered. He propped himself up on one elbow at the edge of the tub and looked at him questioningly. "Where the hell are my pants?"

**Author's Note:**

> **feedback to let me know how much you loved it, want more, or just enjoyed the humor i put into this.


End file.
